evolutionstcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Version 2 Erratas
General Rules Changes * Cards now feature (M) and ® to show if they can melee and or ranged attack. * You can now only play 1 character and 1 familiar per turn. * Attacking rolls have been reduced from a D10 to a D6. This allows a tighter reign on who can hit who. It was originally decided to take dice combat out. However, it was decided that the game was too fast and characters could easily be killed in 1/2 turns without. * A new game term has been introduced. This involves removing the term 'gain 1 energy that can only be spent on this character' with 'give this character 1 energy'. This is a less clunky term and is easier than indicating the energy that can only be spent on that character. Vampiric Potential Card Erratas * Portrait of Dorian Gray errata: Rather than rolling a D20 and subtracting the number of cards missing from the lineup, add the amount of missing cards. On 19+, Dorian is defeated instead of on 1-2. * Dorian Gray now has 14 power instead of 19. He now gets +1A +1D. for every gear card attached to him up to a total of A19 D18. * Invasion Of The Black Night now summons only 2 familiars not 4. * Lilith The Demon Goddess has had hits reduced from 18 to 16. * Lord Of Vampires has been reduced from A21 to A19. * The ability 'Protect' 'on the trait card Vampiric Monarch now only works if the attached character misses their attack. * The Ancient One has had his D reduced from 21 to 19. His hits have been increased from 13 to 15. * Lurch has been errated. His ''This Would Better Serve Master' 'ability has been replaced with ''A Butler Buttles: Once per turn, you may discard 1 card to draw 1 card.' 'and ''I Have Served This Kind For Generations: Pay 1 energy. Rest Lurch. Choose a Vampiric trait in your discard pile and attach it to one of your Vampiric potential characters'. His stats have not been altered despite being very weak in Version 1. * Death Scent has been errata'd to only work when the attached character is attacked. It was a poor choice to have this affect all opposing characters in the first place. Bio-Force Card Erratas * I'll F%$: Kill You 'Till You Die can no longer be used on immortal characters. This was due to a game breaking scenario in the first test game which allowed Dorian to be attacking numerous times until the portrait was discovered. Since the character takes the damage at the end of the attack, it could well exceed the stage where it would be knocked out by the damage and keep attacking. * Sword Of The Dawnstar: Now increases hand size to 6 instead of allowing you to draw an extra card at the start of your turn. This was due to the decision when playing the alpha test to draw up to hand size at the start of your turn instead o just drawing a card. * Brian Dean: No longer has 'See What We Have In Stock'. 'This was replaced by the ability to add a Bio-Force action card to your hand each turn. The reasoning for this was the idea of releasing a second version of Brian as a more resource-assisting card and having this one being focused more on commanding the corps. * Luke Smith has been given the ''Protagonist' 'ability, allowing him to gain energy whenever his attack hits. This is a solution to the lack of energy originally provided in this deck. An errata to Director Fox was applied in the same way. * Director Fox has been given the ''I'll Devote All Of Our Resources To It' 'ability, allowing him to rest while you only control Bio-Force characters to gain 1 energy per turn. * Vanessa Quinn's ''We'll Be Needing This' 'ability now gives the gear card in question to herselfrather than to the line up. This means the card doesn't have to be unnecessarily purchased twice. * Agent 7 Jeff Argyle's ''Anything You Know I Know' 'has been errata'd to copy abilities from Bio-Force characters except Psychic ones rather than just Sirrisius. This is a better worded ability and means he can't copy the psionic abilities of Vanessa Quinn also. In addition, later Bio-Force characters will have psychic abilities as well. In addition, his A has been increased from 12 to 14 and his D has been increased from 13 to 15. His hits have also been increased from 8 to 11. Finally, he has a new ability ''The Line: When Agent 13 - Joe Danville Is active, both it and this character get +2D'. The two agents were fundamentally underpowered in Version 1, struggling to hit any of the opposing vampires and killed very easily. * Respectfully, Agent 13 - Joe Danville has been errata'd to have A15 instead of A14, D14 instead of D13 and H11 instead of H8. Similarly, he has a new ability, 'The Hand Of The Law: When Agent 7 - Jeff Argyle is active, both it and this character get +2A and if they have no cards attached, +1Da'.